


Confectionery Debates

by Anarchyinplasma



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cookies, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: Ruby attempts to hide from Weiss. It does not work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, hope you enjoy.

“Ruby Rose!” Ruby swore and ducked behind a pile of crates in the manor garage, sticking her hand into her bag of cookies and withdrawing another of her perfectly made triple chocolate chip “monstrosities” (if you believed Weiss), and returning to munching away. Her eyes widened as the distinctive click-clacks of her wife’s combat heels turned toward her location, she slid down further behind the crates and tried to eat her cookie more quietly. The top crate of the stack was then kicked so hard it flew several metres and clattered against the wall a few metres away. Ice blue eyes and snow white hair appeared over the edge with an eyebrow raised, slowly, Ruby’s terrified silver irises turned skyward to meet Weiss’ gaze.

“Hello Ruby” came Weiss’ perfectly measured voice, injected with just a hint of steel as she leaned over the box, “I was looking for you” Ruby whimpered and tried to shield her paper bag of cookies from Weiss’ gaze. It didn’t work. Weiss vaulted the stack of crates and sat down beside Ruby, before reaching for the paper bag containing the most delicious cookies the red and black haired huntress could find in Vale. Instantly Ruby recoiled with an animalistic hiss which Weiss reacted to with a sigh and tapped her wedding ring meaning fully.

“I believe the commitment said we had to share everything…” Ruby shook her head quickly,  
“My cookies were not part of the arrangement!”  
“Ruby,” Weiss resorted to her ‘boardroom voice’, the one she used to get business tycoons the world over to give her what she wanted exactly when she wanted it, “we have been married for five years, give me a cookie”. 

Unfortunately Ruby was not a business tycoon, and was one of only three or four people on the planet who had sadly evolved complete immunity to all glares, voices, and other persuasion techniques the Schnee CEO could bring to bear (from Ruby’s perspective, she was at least as famous a huntress as Weiss was, and she could quite easily hold her own against the fencer without kill moves, and Weiss loved her too much to kill her over cookies. Probably).

The former heiress sighed.  
“I did not want to resort to this,” she declared, “but if I must.” Ruby stood strong in the face of adversity.  
“Say what you will, but you shall never part me from my- Weiss?” the crimson huntress’ thought train was quite effectively derailed as Weiss straddled her, resting her arms across Ruby’s collarbone and pinning her to the stack of crates they rested against, while bringing their lips tantalizingly close together.  
“Ruby” she whispered, reaching behind her head and undoing her hair from it’s ponytail and letting it flow down her back in a silken curtain of unbroken alabaster, exactly the way Ruby liked, “you want to give me a cookie, don’t you my darling?”

Ruby stared before dumbly handing over the paper bag, Weiss immediately sat back next to her and dug a cookie out, taking a small bite and sighing in happiness as Ruby’s brain rebooted and she started to protest.  
“Hey, you can’t just- you took my- my cookies!” Weiss scoffed and gave her a quick kiss to make it worth her while as they stayed huddled behind their crates, resting her head on Ruby’s shoulder and passing another cookie off to the side to be swiftly demolished by Schnee-Rose manor’s resident cookie connoisseur.


End file.
